I Found You
by JFishy
Summary: The last time Boo and Kitty see each other. WARNING: Contains character death


**A/N: So I was reading a few things about the Pixar theory and I had this idea to a fic. Hope you guys like it. I cried while writing, but I'm a big baby when it's about any cartoon, so... yeah**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's certainly unsure the way you've gotten there. You don't even know why you're there, you just are. It was like the door was calling you, claiming for you to enter. But you're not into a child's room. It's not colorful, nor cheerful. The walls are all painted in white, there are no toys on the floor, nor there is a kid asleep in bed. You don't like there. It's sad, it's ugly. It's probably the last place you'd rather be into. But it all changes when you see an old lady lying on the bed.

There are many wires attached on her. Then you see that the wires lead to these strange machines, which keep making these annoying sounds. It's a hospital. You've never liked hospitals.

You take a moment to recognize her. But it's not your fault, not at all. It's been such a long time since the last time you two have seen each other. The door simply stopped working one day, and there was nothing you could do to fix that. And you've tried, and tried so hard. But it wasn't fixable.

The short black strands of hair were now replaced by gray ones. She wasn't that much bigger than when you last saw her. Her skin wasn't soft and smooth anymore. Her face had changed. But there was something on her that was still the same. Her big naïve and sweet brown eyes. That's how you'd recognized her. Her eyes hadn't changed a bit. Nor her mischievous smile.

"You found me." She says, trying to sound cheerful and happy, but her voice is weak. She's weak. All of her lovely energy and happiness seemed to be gone. Like something had taken it away from her. "I missed you, Kitty."

"I missed you too, Boo." You answer, pulling a chair and sitting next to her. She stretches her sticky arm, and you take her hand between yours. "You grew up."

"No, I didn't." She laughs, squeezing your finger. "I just _look _old. I haven't changed much. And I can tell you haven't either. That's good, Kitty." You two fall into silence. You don't know what to say. She's so fragile you're afraid you might hurt her just by holding her skinny hand. It's so small that it's as large as your finger. Yeah, she's still small. "I've been trying to find you." She says, bringing you back to reality. "I've learned how to travel in time between doors, even to other dimensions, but I've never found a way to yours." You gulp; afraid you're going to cry. But you can't. Not in front of her. "I've met some strange people. A redheaded girl, who apparently was a princess or something and who wasn't very fond on her mom. I liked her." She wants to tell you more, but you can see she can't. She's struggling to tell you more, but she's not strong enough. "I've seen the world, Kitty. I've really seen a lot. I've even seen robots taking over the world. But I just wanted to find you." She stops for a moment, her voice cracking. "I wanted you to come with me. To travel with me. I'm sorry I never made it to you."

"It's okay, Boo." You mumble, tapping her hand. "I'm here now. We've found each other."

"Yeah. But it's too late now."

You look down. You can't stand to look at her. She's not that little girl anymore. She's not your Boo anymore. She's turned into a sad old lady. But still, there's something alive inside her. There's, perhaps, a small part of her heart that never grew old. You like to hold on into that. The idea that your friend is still somewhere inside her is, somehow, comforting. But she's right. It's too late to find out. It's too late to try anything right now. You didn't find her. And you promised you would.

"How is Mike doing?" She asks, after a few seconds in silence. You smile a little.

"Mike's fine. He's married, and he even has kids now." She smiles. The idea of little Mikes running around a living room made her happy. "You'd like them. They're nice kids."

"I bet I would." She answers. "Can you do something for me? There's something inside that bag that I need you to get me." You nod, getting up from your chair and walking to the bag. And then you see it. The proof she's still there. The proof she's still alive. She's still your little friend. An orange plush fish. It was old, very old. One of the fins was even falling from its body. But you recognized the orange fish. "There it is." She sighs happily, adjusting into a more comfortable position in bed. You walk to her side, placing the stuffed pet by her side and covering both of them. "I have to go now. Goodbye, Kitty."

"Boo…" Your voice crackle. You're crying. There's no reason to hide it anymore. "You can't go now. I've just found you. There's still so much I want you to see. I've got so many things to tell you and now – you just can't go."

"I have to, Kitty." She smiles, even though her eyes are teary and her voice is weak. "I've seen everything. I made every day worth it. I just really missed you. But you're here now. You came. And that's why I know now it's time to go. We've found each other." She sighs, closing her eyes. "I love you, Kitty. I'll see you around."

Her breath is getting weaker. You adjust her orange fish and her covers one last time. You lean in and kiss her forehead, a tear falling on her hair. And then you see her. Not the old sad lady, but the cheerful happy little girl who you've met many years ago. You smile. You found her. It may have taken you too long, but you made it. You kept your promise.

The machine's sound changes, and you know she's gone. She's stopped breathing, but her mischievous smile remained on her lips. She hadn't change, after all.

"Goodbye, Boo."


End file.
